


Only Wanna Dance With You

by yarnandtea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bowling For Soup, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short pieces inspired by the music of the fabulous Bowling for Soup. Just a little McKay/Sheppard silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> A small series of drabbles inspired by the music of one of my favorite bands ever, Bowling For Soup. (Originally posted on Wraithbait in 2007 under the name dragonlady.)
> 
> Here are the original author's notes I posted with the story:  
> So my favorite band has a new album out and after attending the cd release party in Dallas back in November it popped into my head to write a McShep drabble based on one of their songs. The idea just wouldn’t go away, so here we are. Of course, I couldn’t pick just one song, and I still haven’t quite got the hang of writing drabbles, so this is what I ended up with. Each piece is preceded by the song title/lyrics that inspired it. In the interest of slash, I did have to change one line (denoted by an asterisk*) from “she’s” to “he’s.” Forgive me, purists. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy. This is pure silliness but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless.

_**“Dance With You”**  
You got inside through a hole in my defenses, and how you fit I’ll never understand.  
But you got into me, and I got into you and now, I wanna do it again.  
How’s it feel to know now, whatcha think ‘bout that?  
You got me, now we can’t go back. _  
  
~*~  
  
Rodney woke with a start but his attempt to sit up in bed was hampered by a weight across his chest. He had been dreaming of some planet or another that had been populated by angry natives prepared to chase any and all interlopers with sharp pointy objects. He was still half in the dream as he struggled to “escape” from the object pinning him down. A muffled groan brought him abruptly to full wakefulness. Oh shit.  
  
“John?” In the half light of approaching dawn he warily eyed the naked man sprawled across his equally naked body.  
  
“Sleeping here McKay.” John shifted a bit so he wasn’t completely pinning Rodney to the bed.  
  
“Right, of course.” Rodney wasn’t really sure what else to say. Now that he was awake his head and bladder were sending insistent reminders about just how much alcohol he had imbibed last night. Which brought him back to his presence in John’s bed. Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Still at a loss for words he decided to buy some time to compose himself and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
He returned a few moments later to find that John hadn’t moved at all in his absence. Taking this as a sign from above, he quietly gathered up his clothes and quickly got dressed. With his friend dead to the world now was as good a time as any to make his exit. They could sort this mess out later when they were both awake and sober. John Sheppard, the man who lived behind the emotional equivalent of the Great Wall of China, had let Rodney inside last night. There was no question about if this had changed their friendship, only about how. He was almost to the door when John decided to rejoin the living.  
  
“McKay.” There was no command in the word but Rodney still stopped as if ordered to freeze. “Where’re ya going?” Now John sounded amused. Damn him.  
  
“Oh, um, well. You were still asleep and I’m awake now, so I thought I’d just head back to my place…” He trailed off and risked a look back towards the bed. John was definitely amused. Plus, he looked even sexier than normal, all rumpled from sleep and other things, naked except for the sheet in which he was wrapping himself. Realizing John was heading his direction Rodney took a step back, then another, and another, until he found himself stopped by the door, which wouldn’t open for him. “Uh, I really didn’t think you’d mind.”  
  
“Of course not, at least, not as long as I get a goodbye kiss before you go.” John stopped in front of Rodney and there was a predatory gleam in his eyes. He took a deep breath as John leaned in and couldn’t stop himself from bringing his head forward just enough to close the distance between them. After a moment John pulled back from their kiss and grinned at Rodney expectantly.  
  
“So, this…” Rodney waved his hand in a circle indicating the two of them, “…um, this…” He couldn’t quite find the words. There seemed to be a short circuit in his brain. John’s grin turned into a smirk as he answered the unasked question.  
  
“Oh yeah, we’re definitely going to do this again.”  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _ **“Friends O’ Mine”**  
I’ve got your back, you’ve got mine.  
Like Johnny Cash said “I walk the line,” and you can always count on me for one last beer. _  
  
~*~  
  
As he stumbled into the inn, mostly supported by Ronon, Rodney didn’t know whether he wanted to cuss, cry, or crawl under the nearest table and hide. It only helped marginally that his entire team was covered with slime. He was the only one that had been fully *submerged* in the ooze. If John hadn’t defied the natives by diving in after him, he’d have been a goner. Hell, the only things that had kept John from drowning right along with Rodney were Ronon and Teyla grabbing his legs and pulling them both out once John had grabbed hold of Rodney.  
  
Rodney was through with looking into so-called “natural” sources of energy. From now on Zelenka could inspect any reports of ooze or sand or plants or whatever giving off unusual energy readings. The only thing that had saved Atlantis’ relationship with the natives on planet ooze was Teyla’s explanation that their people actually couldn’t breathe when submerged, a talent the inhabitants of this crazy world seemed to possess. Apparently the lack of gills from the Lanteans hadn’t clued them in. But now the natives viewed John’s rescue of Rodney as a brave and selfless act. He had won all kinds of respect.  
  
“Selfless act my ass.” Rodney mumbled to himself. The man just didn’t want to lose his current source of steady and mind-blowing sex.  
  
“What was that McKay?” John asked, smirking as if he knew exactly what was going through his lover’s mind. “You know, I think we could all do with hot baths and a good meal.” He ducked under Rodney’s arm, relieving Ronon of support duty and headed them towards the stairs. “Come on, everyone, once we get cleaned up, the first round of ale is on me.”  
  
As they made it to their room Rodney grudgingly thanked John for saving his life yet again. If he wasn’t careful he was going to end up in debt to the soldier for the rest of his life. John just chuckled and kissed a clean spot on the back of Rodney’s neck after helping him out of his t-shirt.  
  
“No sweat Rodney. It’s what friends do.”  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _ **“Thespian”**  
All the while I'm thinking that I can't believe he's* here with me now.  
I might be dreaming, if I am don't tell me, I don't wanna know. _  
  
~*~  
  
John knew it was silly, but never in a million years would he have imagined he’d end up here. He struggled to keep his grin in check. He wasn’t entirely sure he had been successful at hiding his joy. Rodney was giving him one of those looks. John decided to play it off, giving Rodney a wink and a nonchalant shrug. Rodney just rolled his eyes and attempted to scowl. His effort was interrupted, however, by a knock on the door.  
  
“John? Rodney?” Elizabeth poked her head in cautiously. She grinned at them both before continuing, “Halling is ready for you now.” She entered the room and, judging Rodney to be the most in need of reassurance, stopped in front of him, reaching up to straighten his tie. “Are you sure about this Rodney? He can be such a handful…” She almost lost her straight face when John started to choke behind her. Rodney just laughed and slapped John on the back before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
“Oh I’m sure. Come on flyboy let’s get this show on the road. There’s a honeymoon in our near future and I’d like to get to it before Radek tries to blow up my city.” He held is elbow out to Elizabeth and she took his arm, shaking her head at his remark. They met up with Teyla in the hall and John offered his arm to her. John gave up the battle with his face and just let the grin shine through. Teyla beamed right back at him. John fought the urge to ask her to pinch him.  
  
Who cared if it wouldn’t be legal on Earth? They weren’t leaving the Pegasus galaxy again if they could help it anyway. Today, John Sheppard would take Rodney McKay as his husband and he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 ** _“When We Die”_**  
 _Well, I know it's been years now, and I don't look the same,_  
 _And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain._  
 _And the room feels so empty where my pictures used to be._  
 _And I can't say that I blame you, but you can't blame me._  
 _Cuz nothing's worth losing especially the chance to make it right._  
 _And I know that we're gonna be fine, and the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time._  
 _As long as we live, time passes by, and we won't get it back when we die._  
  
~*~  
  
John watched Rodney pack up his belongings, slowly removing all vestiges of humanity from the Atlantean room. John had once told him that back when they’d been evicted by the Ancients and sent back to Earth it had felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest and just thrown it on the ground. Rodney had sympathized. Atlantis had been home to them almost from the very first day. She had welcomed her children’s grandchildren with open arms, so to speak. But they had made it back, had fought to rescue the city that had called to them throughout their brief exile, and she loved them even more for it afterwards.  
  
Now it was time to leave again, this time for good. Rodney had fought retirement kicking and screaming but the SGC had been adamant. All remaining personnel from the original expedition had been recalled to Earth. They didn’t understand. They thought they were calling their people home at last, not forcing them to leave everything that truly embodied that very concept. It had been too many years, no one from the original project would have even suggested bringing the Atlantis expedition back without an explicit request to return, let alone forcing them back despite their strident protests.  
  
Rodney moved with a purpose, intent on his task, but John could see his feelings of defeat in the set of his body. He looked around the room and grabbed the last item to be packed up, stopping as he really saw what it was that he held. John peered over his shoulder out of curiosity and couldn’t help but smile. Rodney was gazing down at the framed photograph, a small smile playing across his lips. In the photograph much younger versions of themselves were playfully arguing about some idiotic thing or other, clearly enjoying every minute of it. John thought back and realized that this picture had been taken before the two of them had even been “together.” There were so many memories in this place.  
  
For the first time since the recall announcement John let himself really feel the city. He almost reeled at the overwhelming sense of despair coming from Atlantis as she mourned the loss of those that had brought her back to life. He reached out to her, soothing her and reminding her that all was not lost. Atlantis was able to find some small comfort in his reassurances. John knew that he should check on Elizabeth or Radek. He could stop by the mainland and see how Teyla and Ronon were coping with the news, but instead he stayed and watched Rodney. He had come here for a reason after all. It wouldn’t be much longer.  
  
As Rodney set the picture inside a box and rubbed at his chest John thought he caught a quiet, “I miss you” from Rodney. He smiled sadly, knowing Rodney had no way of knowing John had never left him, not really. He couldn’t have known. Not yet, but soon. John had known since the beginning that he would give his life to save Rodney McKay, and years ago he had done exactly that. Rodney had been following some crazy lead and it had, as usual, blown up in their faces, this time quite literally. He had gotten Rodney out of there safely but had managed to trap himself in the process. John never thought for a moment that ascension would be the path he would take but as he lay dying he realized that he still had so much left to do, so he had searched inside himself and he had found the way. He had continued to watch over his people, his city, and Rodney, always Rodney.  
  
John had thought it hurt to leave Atlantis all those years ago, but it was nothing compared to watching Rodney for all those years and never being able to touch him, talk to him, or even to reveal himself. Rodney had moved on with his life, but John had watched, and he knew that the scientist had never moved on from his soldier. John still had his place in Rodney’s heart. Today, if Rodney was willing, would be the day that John claimed his rightful place once more. They couldn’t get the past back, but it was possible they could still make a future together.  
  
Rodney finished taping up the last box and stood surveying the room. Suddenly he stiffened and he grabbed at his arm, as if it had gone numb. Realizing it was time; John stepped in front of Rodney and revealed himself.  
  
“I’ve missed you too you know.” Rodney’s eyes widened in comprehension as John extended a hand to him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rodney extended his own hand and took John’s. The room was filled with an intense glow and then, save for a few boxes and some furniture, it was empty.


End file.
